Dominic the Death Eater
by MoonLover13
Summary: This is something my friend Starlover88 and I had done a wile back...… we created a death eater named Dominic and… well, thease are a few things he dose to annoy VOLDAMORT! Its confising, and crazy, but hey, it was fun! :


SLAP Mosquito!!!!Dances the Funky Chicken. Aw, come on!! he's rely just a big softy!!!presenting...his lord...Voldemort!!!!!!!!!!!!holds up sign that says applause Presenting... The-man-who-let-the-boy-live!!! Round Round get around I get around YEAH get around round round round...Aruba Jamaica Oh I wanna take you to Bermuda...And she'll have fun fun fun till her daddy takes the t bird away... Hide his teddy bear. Turns to Voldamort. Hey, Voldie! Wormtail has a crush on you!!! and I Signed you up for Little-League!!! hmm...no offense or anything but...you definitely looked better under that turban...flash of green light Paints all the Death-Eater masks with bright colors and glitter. As Dominic talks to Voldamort Hey, Voldie, Isn't the whole evil-maniac-out-for-power-and-revenge thing isn't getting a bit old? I mean, this new plan of yours, well... it's kind of girlie... And it's Not going to work and it's stupid... Screams as green light escapes Voldamort's wand. Kumbayah my LORD kumbay-AHHH! "DIE YOU IDIOT DIE!!!!!!!!" Hey, Voldie, the baldie!! why can't the Dark Mark look like something more socially acceptable? screams in pain as Dominic get Crucio'd POP What are you do-POP POP Cruc-POP POP Cruci- POP POP ADVA- POP... VOLDIE!! I think that a yoga class could cure you of yours wicked ways!!

California Dreamin' on such a winters daaaaayaaayyy...stopped into a church...I passed a long the way...and I got down on my knees...and I pretended to pray-hey by the way maybe you should try th-AHHHH!!!! you werent suppose to do that (AHHHHH!!) your (ow!!) suppose (ow!!) to (ow!!) Sing (ow!!) a-(ow!!) LONG!!! disaparates... Jumps up and down clapping hands VOLDIE!! want to dance a polka with me??!! see's glair so runs away, so as not to get curced Do you know what would make your forehead look better Oh Dark one? A Scar-FLASH Or maybe...not...just... joking'...yeah...ow...  
Steal, snap and bury voldamort's wand Lucius did it!! "Can I sacrifice something your Lord?"  
"Hopefully it is you but go ahead tell me what you would like to sacrifice you scum?"  
" I would like to sacrifice Draco Malfoy...To The Cause"  
"how did you end up as a death eater what was i thinking...Crucio!!" My lord!! I gave Rita Skeeter full knowledge of your whereabouts and contact details!! "WHAT?!! YOU BLOODY SCUM!! CRUCIO!!!" Hey Malfoy! Riddle me this." Do you thing the name Voldemort commands as much respect as, say, Potter or Dumbledor?"  
Shocked look on Lucius's face behind him Voldemort turns slowly...Voldie!! why are you afraid of a frail old man with a beard the size of a beehive and can't fight babies?? Throw biscuits at him. Constantly  
during plotting session  
"why are you staring at me like that?"  
Silence and continuous staring with out blinking like a teen who just met their fav. singer "AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"  
WOH, settle down champ and listen to coach hear... runs from random curses directed at me HEY! You! yeah you, ever wondered if your just a character in a book?...cause i think you are! AHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE HES ESCAPED AND IS ON A KILLING SPREE!!!! Hey, Lucius!! guess what?! I Get our lord drunk and he went off and started to replace deatheaters with chipmunks!! Hey Voldie, what do you think about me naming my kid Marvalo? That's what somebody suggested to me! I mean what kind of name is that? It sounds like a muggle washing detergent!! Ha, Ha! Another flash of green light Cuddle Cuddle Cuddle...  
"UG!! GET OFF ME!! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO KILL HARRY POTTER!!" crosses arms, waggle a finger Now now, do you really think Salazar would have approved of that? and HOW can you possibly wish to harm a single hair on the head of that sweet, innocent, cute little boy?  
"GA!!!! AV-"  
poof!! "... you can handle that, cant you??" Oh yes!! it'll be Like taking candy from a baby! Of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others. Stare pointedly at him. "UGHHHH!! I've had enough with you!!!! Adva Ke-" Poof Poof! SIR!! I have met chunks of cheese with more cunning plans than yours!! Poof!  
Poof!"GA!"Poof!Poof!"You-"Poof!Poof!"Stop"Poof!Poof!"Cr-"Poof!Poof!"Cr-"Poof!Poof!"Cr-"Poof! Poof!AVA-"Poof!... Knock knock Who's there? silence WHO"S THERE? silencegoes to the door opens it walks out SLAM! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!! Chew bubblegum "...And then i want you to bring potter to me!! you got that??" pop bubble "Got that??!" pop bubble "GOT THAT??!!!!!!!" pop big bubble that explodes every ware!! "GAA!! CR- DARN!! MY WANDS ALL COVERD IN GUM!!" Dominic laugh uncontrollably then run away "Your Lordist?"  
"Yes Dominic"  
"Would it be okay if i called you 'Voldie Poo'? "Cruci-" poof  
Voldamort is telling the death eaters his new plan. leaning into Lucius as voldamort's back is turned You know, Lucius? Iiiii taught Volders EVERYTHING he knows!!  
Lucius gasps as Voldamort turns, glairing "A-"  
POOF!!!  
Voldemort is sitting on his bed thinking hard  
poof  
"What is this hideous pink...Shirt? reading note that was on it Wear this next time you go outside vodldie so you don't catch a cold!! - Coach" Pinches Voldamort "EAK!!!"  
Laughs then runs away  
Still sitting on his bed 15 minuets later and reading the latest note that came with a new package "Here is also your new mouth organ that im going to teach you how to play in the morning Champ! Also That plan of yours today...well your the boss, boss!" Rolls eyes during the unexpected plotting session'It's your funeral.' In Middle of plotting session that you happen to be missing (your behind a nearby tree)  
"And since my last plan to get to Potter didn't work no thanks to a certain Death Eater…"  
"Who Loves ya Volders?" poof Poof's back 'Did you even HAVE a girlfriend? Like, ever?' Poof! Poof!! why is a snake our mascot?? you DO know snakes have extremely small brains!! poof!! poof you know, the only difference between you and the dementors are that they KNOW how to spoil somebody's day!! poof!!  
Poof!! I have a letter from satin!! he's very disappointed in you!! "Why?" Because you are such a wimpy ammeter!! Poof!!

I drew a pic of this crazy Death Eater and I have it posted at:

www. fanart-central. net/pic-239277. html

just deleat the spaces i put in the URL...


End file.
